mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Rudeus Greyrat/Relationships
Parents Paul Greyrat Initially Rudeus didn't see Paul as a father figure and instead saw him as a close friend who has the same perverted interests. When they reunite after the mana calamity they had a falling out, but they reconcile soon after. His death had deeply affected Rudeus. Zenith Greyrat The mother of Rudeus. He is viewed as a genius in her eyes. After the mana calamity she was trapped in a mana crystal in a labyrinth guarded by a hydra for almost 6 years. After she had been rescued she was thought to have lost all of her memories and emotions. Later on, it was revealed that she became a miko and her inability to speak and her being expressionless were caused by her being in a dream-like state but still conscious of her surroundings. Rudeus seems to be attracted to his mother's big breasts as he liked shoving his face between his mother's big breasts and rub and sniff the sweet smell of those soft breasts when he was little and disliked his father for interrupting him having love and fun with his mother's big,soft and sweet smelling voluptuous, squishy, sexy and capable of making any man fall in love with breasts. It would seem that if he were his mother's age then he would definitely make her his wife as she is very sexy, has big,soft,squishy, breasts and smells really nice. Norn Greyrat When she was 5 or 6 Norn had witness Rudeus beating up their father which caused her to end up hating her brother which lasted for several years. Even when she and Aisha moved into his house at the age of 10 she still hated and feared Rudeus, believing that he'll hit her if she disobeys him. After that an incident happened at school where everyone started to compare her to Rudeus which caused her to seclude herself in her dorm, Rudeus sneaking into her dorm room had a little talk with her. Seeing how anxious he was trying to talk to her reminded her of their fathers anxious expression which made her quickly forget her hatred towards him. Afterwards, the two ended up growing closer to each other to the point where she starts showing a bit of jealousy when he starts showing too much attention to the other girls in the household. Aisha Greyrat Aisha first met Rudy when she was 5 or 6 in Shirone, he saved her when she was cornered by some guards. Rudy pretended that he wasn't her brother because of her low opinion of him. She believed that he was just a pervert due to her discovering Roxy's used panties hidden in his room. She quickly figured out that Rudy was her brother, though it's possible that she probably already knew from the start, and ended up testing him to see if he was a bad person or not. When she and Norn moved into Rudy's house at age 10, she was the only one of the two excited to live with him. She loves her brother dearly and will sometime make attempts to seduce him. Despite all of that she's willing to blackmail him to get what she wants as she once had threatened to reveal his hidden shrine that contained Roxy's used panties if he didn't allow her to keep a baby Treant that she was growing in her room, forcing him to consent. Wives Sylphiette Greyrat Rudy met Sylphy at the age of 5. When Rudy saved her from getting bullied, he protected her and then they became friends. Rudy taught her magic so that she could defend herself from bullies. Rudy originally thought she was a boy because of her short hair. He had planned to use Sylphy to pick up women however one day After getting wet in the rain and not wanting Sylphy to catch a cold and as a prank, he forcefully stripped her and learned that she was not a boy. She was extremely attached to Rudy and Rudy intended to bring her with him to attend a magic university. When he asked his parents to pay for both of their tuition but was rejected, and even after being rejected he was willing to work so that he could earn her tuition as well, seeing Sylphy getting attached and started to overly depend on Rudy, Paul separated them and forbade Rudy to contact home because Sylphy was becoming too dependent on Rudy. They were supposed to reunite in five years once Rudy became 12 and attend a Magic University together, but because of the events of the Mana Calamity caused her whereabouts to be unknown to Rudy. After 8 years, they finally reunited in Ranoa Magic Academy, but he could not recognize her since she was disguised as a boy, wearing sunglasses, and no longer had her emerald green hair due to it turning white. After many encounters, Rudy eventually realized that Sylphy who goes by the name Fitts was a girl. After Sylphy recreated a childhood event and was able to make Rudy realize that Fitts was Sylphy, Rudy took her virginity after she gave him an Aphrodisiac to cure him of his illness. They soon got married and Sylphy got pregnant with their daughter Lucy, and son Sieghart Saladin Greyrat. Roxy Greyrat Rudy met Roxy at the age of 3 and learned magic and many other things from her. At the age of 5 during his graduation from Roxy's lesson's she cured him of his fear of the outside and for this Rudeus was extremely grateful for. From then on, they only talked by letters. by the time he had split up with Eris Rudeus began worshiping Roxy's artifact and hailed her as his god for what she had done for him. when they were finally reunited Roxy didn't recognize Rudeus which led to him being in shock before she found out who he was. After the events of the Teleport Labyrinth, Roxy becomes Rudy's second wife. Eris Greyrat Rudy met Eris at the age of 7. He went to teach her language, math and magic. After the events of the Mana Calamity, they traveled together through the Demon and Milis Continent. When the trip was over and they managed to come back, Eris and Rudy had their first night together and the next morning Eris was gone. this caused Rudeus to enter a depression and he contracted ED. After 5 years, they reunited and Eris became Rudy's third wife. Children Lucy Greyrat Rudy and Sylphy's daughter. When she was 3 years old. she had a tendency to run away from her father whenever he came back because she didn't see him as a father but a complete stranger which was caused by him often being away from home. Later on she grew close to him, enjoying the time spent with him and complaining about his work taking him away from her. Lara Greyrat Rudy and Roxy's daughter. She has a strong look on her face and she hardly ever cries. The only time she really cried was when Rudeus was going to go to Shirone and she didn't stop crying until Rudeus decided to take Roxy with him. She is also the legendary Hero that the Sacred Beast is supposed to protect. Ars Greyrat Rudy and Eris' son. Loves Boobs like any other Greyrat Male. He especially likes his mother's breasts, but he is not limited to just big ones. He likes small ones like Sylphy's and Roxy's to large ones like Rinia's and Pursena's. Like his father, he does not discriminate between the sizes. He does not care much for males and will cry whenever Rudeus tries to picks him up to hold him. Sieghardt Saladin Greyrat Rudy and Sylphy's son. He has a green hair almost like his mother and he had a face similar to his father. Rudeus and Sylphy initially thought he is the reincarnation of Laplace and brought him to Perugius and confirmed it wasn't. Also, his real name is only Sieghardt Greyrat, he got Saladin name from Perugius and due to Rudeus and his family already liking his name, Saladin became his middle name. Lily Greyrat Note: This section is under construction and revision. Christina Greyrat Rudy's and Eris' daughter and the youngest child of the family. Amongst the siblings, she is the one that is most open about wanting to be spoiled by Rudy. She's a daddy's girl and listens to him than to her mothers. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Navigation Category:Relationships